


carry me out

by godhateslev



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Minor Character Death, Neurodiversity, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, POV Himiko Yumeno, POV Third Person, Temporary Character Death, autistic himiko yumeno, vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godhateslev/pseuds/godhateslev
Summary: There’s a girl here on the school trip with her- her name is Tenko Chabashira, and she is actually… really kind. Himiko doesn’t understand her at all, but she knows Tenko wants to be her friend. And she’s good at that, Himiko decides, because she comes to her comfort when she’s scared and plays games with her.***in which himiko knows lots of things, but she doesn’t know what to think of tenko.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	carry me out

**Author's Note:**

> i don't see nearly enough tenmiko content on here, so i decided to make this!! i love the VR au, even if it's cliche. and ofc i put a hajime cameo in bc i love him <3

Himiko Yumeno knows a lot of things.

For one, Himiko is an excellent mage, if she does say so herself (and she does). Himiko knows how to spell words that even her dad can’t, and her dad is very smart. Himiko knows lots of fun facts about constellations that most people wouldn’t, and Himiko can do three cartwheels in a row without falling.

Himiko Yumeno isn’t stupid, but she knows everyone else thinks she is. She knows well enough the stares she gets from her classmates when she asks a question. It’s stupid, really, because anyone can ask a question. Himiko isn’t a little kid, even though she might look like it.

Not everyone treats her like a kid, though. There’s a girl here on the school trip with her- her name is Tenko Chabashira, and she is actually… really kind. Himiko doesn’t understand her at all, but she knows Tenko wants to be her friend. And she’s good at that, Himiko decides, because she comes to her comfort when she’s scared and plays games with her. Yet, Tenko doesn’t treat her like a baby.

Himiko knows lots of things, but she doesn’t know what to think of Tenko.

Tenko badmouths men. A lot, actually. Himiko doesn’t hate men like Tenko does, but she likes girls a lot more. Tenko really likes girls. She talks about her friends with Himiko, and Himiko pretends not to be interested, even though she really is.

Tenko really likes girls, and she really, _really_ likes Himiko. Himiko doesn’t know how she feels about that, because she isn’t used to having friends and Tenko is a strange first. But she lets Tenko talk to her and hug her because it makes her a little happy. It makes her feel wanted.

Tenko is genuinely interested in Himiko’s magic, which is a first too. She sits on her hands and knees while Himiko works on spells. Tenko is hyper most of the time, but she tries to be patient with Himiko. Himiko casts a protection spell on her when she isn’t looking.

***

Himiko doesn’t know Rantaro well, but she cries for him anyways. Rantaro isn’t a bad guy, even if he is kind of scary.

Well, he was. Now he’s dead on the floor of the library in a pool of his own blood, and Himiko is petrified. Rantaro wasn’t a friend, but he wasn’t an enemy. Tenko knows that too, so she takes Himiko outside to the courtyard while Kaede is examining the body.

The friendly atmosphere is gone now. Himiko collapses into the grass, burying her face in her hands. She really doesn’t want to die. Tenko holds her while she cries, petting her hair gently. She reluctantly hugs Tenko back, because a small comfort is better than none.

Tenko tells her that she’ll protect her, and Himiko is inclined to believe her. She doesn’t say it out loud, but she’ll protect Tenko too.

Tenko holds her hand in the elevator, and she relaxes. Kaede and Shuichi are talking, but she doesn’t care. She tightens her grip on Tenko, and Tenko smiles at her. Himiko can tell she is nervous, even if she doesn’t show it.

Himiko has never been in a trial room before, and she decides she doesn’t like it. She wishes Tenko was next to her, but she’s blocked by Kokichi. Himiko doesn’t like Kokichi all that much- he’s mean and lies a lot, but he’s not too horrible. Himiko casts a little protection spell on him, too, but it seriously lowers her MP, and she struggles to stay awake the rest of the trial. Tenko smiles at her every few minutes, and she feels a lot better.

The trial ends, and Kaede is executed. Himiko cries for her, because Kaede was really nice and pretty, and she complimented Himiko’s hat once. Shuichi cries too, trying to grab her hand before she’s taken away. Himiko wonders if she would do the same if Tenko was executed, but that makes her sick to her stomach, so she ignores it. Kaito hits Shuichi in the face, and Himiko decides she really doesn’t like him.

On the way back up, Tenko tries to hold her hand again, but she pulls away. She feels bad, but she’s too tired to lament on it. Tenko is silent on the way back to the dorms.

Himiko hates her new room, and cries into her pillow when the door is locked. Himiko hates this stupid school, and her stupid feelings and her stupid talent.

***

Himiko decides that she is mad at Tenko, because Tenko keeps trying to cheer her up and it really isn’t working. Himiko’s never been good with people- others say she’s weird and quiet. Maybe they’re right, though, because she shrugs Tenko off and leaves with Tsumugi and Shuichi.

Himiko has a research lab all to herself, with the exception of Tsumugi standing next to her. Himiko likes Tsumugi enough, because she has pretty hair and seems interested in Himiko’s magic. She treats Himiko like a kid, though, and Himiko finds herself missing Tenko.

Shuichi is nice enough, but he seems really sad about Kaede so Himiko ignores him. She likes his hair, though- it’s navy blue and shiny, and he has a little strand of it sticking up. Himiko tells him it reminds her of Kaede, hoping to cheer him up, but he starts crying and runs away from her. Himiko feels bad for him.

Angie tells everyone to meet in the gymnasium, and that she and Shuichi found something. Himiko thinks Angie is really cool, because she’s good at drawing and has a nice jacket, so Himiko trusts her and goes to the gym. The thing Angie found looks like a flashlight, and she’s skeptical of it at first. Eventually, though, she uses it and remembers something. She’s not sure what it means, though.

Tenko invites some people to come to the pool with her, and Himiko reluctantly obliges. Shuichi and Angie are coming, so she goes with them. Himiko is insecure about how she looks in a bathing suit, but Tenko tells her she’s super pretty no matter what and that makes her blush, because no one’s ever called her pretty before (except for her mom, but she knows that doesn’t count). Angie is a really good swimmer, and she says it’s because she grew up on an island. Himiko can’t swim, so she just relaxes on a lounge chair.

***

When Himiko wakes up, there’s a funny-looking tablet on her desk. She turns it on, but doesn’t watch the video because she gets bored of movies easily. It turns out everyone else has one, too. Himiko puts the tablet under her bed so nobody steals it.

Angie tells Himiko all about Atua, and Himiko listens intently. She’s not really religious, but the thought of a God brings her some comfort, so she goes along with what Angie says. Himiko prays with Angie in the dining hall, which upsets Tenko a lot. Himiko is mad at her for getting upset. Himiko decides to hold a magic show for everyone. It was Angie’s idea, and she thinks it’s a pretty good one.

Himiko goes to a bug meet-and-greet with Angie, and she doesn’t like it. Bugs are weird, Himiko decides. A few try to attack her, but Tenko fights them off. It makes Himiko’s heart beat a little faster, even if she is still kind of mad at her.

***

Everyone thinks Himiko killed Ryoma, even though she didn’t. She never even talked to Ryoma, but no one seems to get that, even Angie. So Himiko leaves and sits alone in the courtyard and cries. Someone puts a hand on her shoulder, and she’s about to tell them to go away when she sees Tenko sit down next to her.

“Himiko?” Tenko asks. Himiko wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

“What do you want?” Himiko huffs, curling her knees to her chest. “Leave me alone.”

“I just wanted to check on you, since you were worried. I’ll leave now, if you want.” Tenko says. Himiko grabs her hand and pulls on it, causing Tenko to smile softly.

“I didn’t do it. I didn’t kill Ryoma.” Himiko tells her.

“I believe you.” Tenko replies, putting an arm around her shoulder. “And I’m sorry for being rude earlier. I guess I was a little jealous.”

“Jealous…?” Himiko looks up. Tenko is blushing. “Who… were you jealous of?”

“Angie,” Tenko chuckles. “I was jealous that you like her more than me. Which is okay, obviously! But I like you a lot. More than Angie does.”

“I like you too.” Himiko sighs.

Tenko smiles awkwardly.

***

Himiko is on the student council now. Tenko is on it, too, which makes her feel safe. Tenko promised to protect Himiko, even if she was wary of Angie. Himiko was grateful for that.

Miu pulls Himiko aside during free time to talk to her. Himiko doesn’t like Miu at all-- she is mean and makes inappropriate comments all the time, but she still indulged in conversation with her.

“Nyeh… what do you want?” Himiko asks. She’s sleepy and wants to rest- this is a total inconvenience. Miu scoffs.

“Tenko has a total crush on you, you know!” Miu laughs. Himiko scrunches her nose, because that isn’t true at all.

“Lying is mean.” Himiko says, putting her hand on the brim of her hat and pulling it down over her eyes.

“I’m not lying, dipshit! It’s the truth-- and it’s painfully obvious that you like her back.” Miu puts her hands on her hips. “So if you have any sense, you’ll tell her you like her.”

“I don’t like Tenko like that.” Himiko says, not very confidently. “Tenko is a girl.”

“Yeah, no shit!” Miu rolls her eyes.

Himiko furrows her eyebrows.

“Nyeh, why do you even care…?”

“Because!” Miu laughs again, covering her mouth. “I’m mega tired of seeing you two prance around each other like fuckin’ pea-birds, or whatever they’re called.”

“Peacocks...?”

“Yeah, those. Anyways, stop actin’ like a fucking virgin and confess!” Miu laughs loudly before turning away and leaving Himiko alone in the courtyard.

Himiko doesn’t want to admit that she likes Tenko, because she doesn’t.

***

Tenko is a mean person, Himiko decides. Not only did she try to convince Himiko to leave the student council, but she also insulted Himiko’s status as a mage. Himiko leaves quickly and goes back to her room to cry.

She hates Tenko and loves her at the same time. She wishes feelings weren’t as hard as they are, cuddling her pillow as she cries herself to sleep.

***

Angie is dead.

Angie, Himiko’s friend, is dead. Himiko tries her very best to not cry, because then everyone will think of her as a kid even more. Tenko tries to say something, but Himiko yells at her. She has to solve the murder-- she has to figure out who killed her friend.

Korekiyo wants to perform a séance to talk to Angie, and Himiko agrees. Korekiyo is scary, but Himiko decides to put her trust in him for the time being. Tenko makes herself the medium, and before going under the cage, she talks to Himiko. Tenko tells her to be open about her emotions, and not to bottle them up. It sounds an awful lot like goodbye, but Himiko thanks her. She forgives Tenko in her head, because Tenko is kind and wants to help her. Tenko waves her a little goodbye before the cage covers her.

Himiko is singing the song now- the lights are completely out, and she can hear everyone’s voice but Tenko’s. Which is to be expected, because Tenko is supposed to stay silent. Still, she wishes that Tenko would say something, because she is getting a strange feeling in her stomach.

The lights go back on, and Tenko is dead.

***

Himiko cries. No, Himiko _sobs_ by Tenko’s lifeless body. The cage between them is too much for Himiko to lift. It laughs at her for being worthless. It laughs at her for not saving Tenko. Himiko has lost her two best friends, her only friends, and the cage is laughing. The cage is laughing, and the killer is laughing. Everyone seems to be laughing-- everyone but Himiko.

Himiko will find out who did it. She has to, for Angie and Tenko. She won’t let them down. She can’t let them down.

That’s why she never backs down during the trial. It’s why she stares Korekiyo in the eyes and demands to know why he did it. She’s crying as she yells at him, but she doesn’t care. Tenko told her it was okay to listen to her emotions. Korekiyo doesn’t care, and Himiko hates that he doesn’t care, because he deserves to die for what he’s done. She should hate him, she wants to hate him, but…

She closes her eyes when he’s executed. She doesn’t know why she does it. Maybe it’s because Korekiyo doesn’t deserve to be mourned. Or maybe it was because he didn’t deserve to die at all.

Himiko falls asleep.

***

The game is over. Himiko, Maki, and Shuichi make it out alive, ready to go back into the world when her vision goes black. Himiko can no longer see anything, can no longer feel Maki’s hand in hers. She panics, but no sound comes out when she screams.

***

Himiko wakes up.

Someone is standing over her as she opens her eyes, and she takes the extended hand. The man in front of her is someone she recognizes.

“Shuichi?”

Shuichi smiles, helping her into an upright position. Himiko is in a hospital, but she isn’t sick. Maki hugs her tightly, and the three of them laugh.

“Nyeh… where are we?”

Maki wipes her eyes, and Himiko notices that all three of them are dressed in blue hospital gowns. Someone knocks at the door, and they turn to face it. A man walks in holding a clipboard. The first thing Himiko notices is his mismatched eyes. He gives them all a crooked smile and takes his doctor’s mask off.

“Who are you?” Maki asks. He laughs, but it’s not scary.

“My name is Hajime Hinata. Come with me, please.”

They stare at each other quizzically, but Shuichi nods and follows the man out the door, Maki and Himiko trailing behind. He leads them down a hallway, and they walk out into a bright waiting room. Himiko closes her eyes, the light hurting them, and she hears Maki gasp.

“Kaito!” Her voice breaks down as she runs towards him. He looks almost the same as he did before, but seeing him alive after literally witnessing his death shocks Himiko to her core.

There’s many familiar faces, but Himiko doesn’t care about them. She doesn’t even care about Korekiyo, despite all the anger towards him that’s been building up, because there’s only one person on her mind. Her stomach floods with worry, her head filled with thoughts of _‘where is she, what if she didn’t make it’_ when someone lays a hand on her shoulder.

Himiko turns around, and everything she’s been scared of feels like it blows out the window because _she’s there_ , _Tenko’s_ there, and she’s alive and _she’s real._ Himiko wails and plows into Tenko, her arms wrapped tight around Tenko’s waist. She’s crying, but she’s laughing too because _wow_ , Tenko is so much prettier when she’s not dead under a cage. Tenko’s laughing too, her cheeks red and tears streaming down her face.

And Himiko realizes that she doesn’t know that much, actually, because the last thing she ever expected was _this._

Himiko Yumeno doesn’t know that much, but she knows how she feels about Tenko Chabashira. And that’s enough for her.

***

**Author's Note:**

> a message 4 tenko kins: you're not annoying just bc you're hyper, i promise your friends do like you  
> a message 4 himiko kins: dont put that in ur mouth, just because you can technically eat it doesn't mean its edible


End file.
